1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a fan blade to a rotor of a motor of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan is shown to include an outer casing 11 for housing a motor 10, a plurality of fan blades 30 (only one is shown), and a plurality of mounting arms 20 for connecting the fan blades 30 on a bottom of the motor 10, respectively. Each mounting arm 20 has two ends which are respectively secured on the corresponding fan blade 30 and the bottom of the motor 10 by screw fasteners 31,21. However, it is inconvenient to assemble the mounting arms 20 due to the use of the screw fasteners 31,21. Moreover, insufficient tightening of the screw fasteners 31,21 can result in vibration of the mounting arms 20 and in eventual removal of the fan blades 30 from the motor 10 when the ceiling fan operates.